


First and Last Lost Boy

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom, lost Boys Christina Henry book adaption
Genre: M/M, One sided/or toxic love, Using Hook as a medium for my rant, i love it and hate it at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Hook could've killed him. This was his only chance!When he swung his hook into a downward arc, the unconcious boy sighed out a name. One he thought he'd never hear again."…Jamie..."





	First and Last Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I like Christina Henry's book but it has two of my pet peeves in professional writing (Coulnt care less if it's fanfics but published?)  
> Basically how to make Hook a Villian look like a good guy? Make Peter Pan act like a douche. I HATE these troupes it's so lazy, I mean Peter is wicked enough without anyone having to try.  
> And the writer made up an OC monster (A spider) that has no origin or mention in ANY of the other Adaptions.

It has been a long time since Captain James Hook stepped forward onto the beach.  
The tide clinging at his ankles and the waves drawing him back to the sea.  
As soon as his feet sunk into the gripping sand his whole body quivered, he couldn't stand being on land for more than five minutes the only place he felt safe was his ship which was currently booming cannons behind him left and right, pirates against Lost boys.  
Same old, same old.  
What wasn't the same was Hook walking to the beach through the midst of it all, and not alone either, for he had with him a boy cradled in his arms.  
And not just any ordinary boy, oh no.  
Peter Pan.  
Peter gashed his head and his leg was shot at one point, the boy was usually less careless than this, Hook thought as he placed Peter against the bed rock.  
It was awkward with one hook on his hand, the reminder made his gut clench and a red haze cloud his mind. He could end this right now, he could slit the boys throat and have the waves wash away the evidence.  
He raised his hook high above his head his heartbeat racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
This was it, he could finally be rid of this demon.  
Until it spoke.  
"Wendy..." That was of no importance to Hook, he took a breath and plunged his hook in a downward arc.  
"Jamie..." The boy whispered and the hook halted a slither away from vulnerable flesh.

For a moment, Captain Hook forgot how to breathe, Peter was many things, a boisterous minx, a cheat, a liar and he had the nasty habit of thinking the world revolves around him and he is the sun and the evening star.  
He was all of these, when awake.  
But when he slept the boys lips spills his dark secrets, it was how Jamie, a stolen boy made Lost, found out why he was brought to NeverLand.  
Peter never told him he could fly, never told him who that strange firefly was, never told him who the pirates used to be.  
Peter NEVER told him the truth.  
But here when the boy's eyes scrunched into a nightmare, mouth uttering names, of boys he lost to nature, to the pirates, the Indians and of the island itself.  
For counter belief it was not a very safe place, more children were eaten by the crocodile faster than you could blink.  
He kept saying Hooks old name. Over and over. And each time he spoke each time the knife of betrayal stabbed at the pirate's heart.  
Suddenly Peter lurched forward wide awake "I was not asleep!"  
He remembered that too when he was a lad, Peter hated sleep as much as he hated adults.

"Nice to see you awake." He growled, he could kill the lad now, all this torment all the Lost boys could be saved if this demon died at his hands.  
But he was held back, the same feeling that made him believe Peter was his sun, Made him believe he was special to him, he never lied to Jamie his first and Last Lost boy.  
Hook despised this feeling, the feeling made only because this boy smiled at him.

Peter pointed a finger and crowed "Aha I caught you Hook! Have at Thee!" Peter went to grab his dagger, which was gone.  
Captain Hook only raised an eyebrow.  
"Well look at that, you seem to have me red handed please oh merciful pan leave me be," Peter's eyes narrowed "Why should I grant you mercy? All adults must be punished because I say so." Hook sighed and leaned back. Of course he forget that Pan couldn't understand sarcasm.  
"But if you beg I can let you go." Hook could feel his temper rising and just like old times he held himself back.  
He had the patience of a saint as a young lad, but now he wondered why he bothered, Peter purposely riled him up unaware of the effect he had on him.  
"Just like old times old friend." Hook spat and made to stand, no it would be bad form to kill Peter like this.

Peter bristled then jeered at. Books back "Leaving like before, old friend?" Hook turned with a scowl as Leger kept taunting him.  
"You left like the awful friend you were, Hook. It was always about you, Jamie this and Jamie that, well if you hadn't left like you did none of this would have happened!" Hook clenched his teeth he was not rising to this until Peter spoke the final words that put the final nail on the coffin.  
"If you hadn't left me, you would still have your hand Jamie."  
Hook grabbed his neck "That is not my name! Jamie died, you fucking killed him along with all of those lost boys!"  
Peter's eyes narrowed "Those lost boys were traitors." Hook snarled "They were our brothers! Lost Boys in arms, and when you drove them away and became adults you sent the other Lost boys to hunt them down!" Peter looked thoroughly confused then babbled.  
"I-It was just a game so what if they died?" He got his bearings "it was part of the sport, don't be such an adult-"  
Hook growled and grabbed Peters face, the boy thought it was an attack but in his state he could not fight him off.

Hook kissed him, and he felt the boy still beneith him. Hook leaned back quickly for he had no satisfaction to it only to give a point as he saw Peter had no way of understanding maybe that may go through to him.

"That was why Wendy left you Peter, that is why all Lost boys leave you." Peter only looked stunned, his face for once glowing a faint pink. Hook didn't care.  
Instead he stood up away from the boy.  
"How could a child possibly understand love? You, the shining star whom which all lost boys kept their adoring gaze?"  
Hook sneered, "You lied to me Peter, made me believe I was speical, that I was the first and last lost boy, that I James Hook, MEANT something to you." He shook his head "But you did not care for any of them, you made me a father, placed that responsibility on me. And even now when you discard one of yours." He gestured to himself " I welcome them with open arms." That red haze he used to push down as a lost boy came surging it took all he had not to sink his hook into the cherub boys face  
"Even now, I am STILL cleaning your messes. I loved you Peter and I thought I meant more to you, than a lost boy who you can get rid off when he's no longer useful. That's why it hurts, allowing them to see Tinkerbell, teaching them to fly," what he said next made Hooks voice crack.  
"You took them back home, the things you never gave to me. Why!?"  
He rarely saw Peter shocked as a lost boy or as a pirate.  
Then his lips turned into that smile, the smile he gave to young Jamie when he gave his lies of a paradise called NeverLand.  
You can never grow up, and you can never leave.  
"Why? Because you're mine Jamie." Hook bristled at the name he wondered why he didn't just kill the boy now.  
"You promised to be my playmate, I can't help that you broke your promise."  
"You lied to me. All I ever asked of you was to never lie to me again." He levelled his hook to Peters face threateningly and that shut the boy up at this point, since at the moment he couldn't fly.  
Tinkerbell was not there to give him flight.  
"I loved you Jamie. I still do," Peter said parroting back what Hook said before...he 'sounded' sincere.  
But that was the point.

"No, you don't, you don't even know the meaning of the word-" Peter moved way too fast, and Hook was caught of guard he was expecting to be skewered by a rock, but a kiss from Peter surprised him.

Hook pushed him off harshly making the boy yelp in pain.  
He spat feeling disgusted "What the devil has gotten into you boy?" Peter pouted "I was showing you my love! You never realised all the things I'd done, I'd done for you!" Hook scowled.  
"A kiss is not how you express love." Peter crossed his arms his face puckered into confusion. "Then what does?"  
Hook leaned back his face twisted into an ugly scowl, the red haze was getting harder to control, and he never realised before but the cause was always Peter.  
The boy loved to tease him and make him blow up.  
"How like a child," he scoffed, feeling disgust all over again.  
Peter stood up "Hey! I AM a kid, do-Ow!" He fell back down when he gripped his ankle "Ow." The Captain moved forward, 

"Don't move you fool, you'll only make it worse." Peter gasped "It hurts." Hook scowled "Not as much as you hurt me." Peter frowned "How had I hurt you Jamie?" 

Hook ignored him, instead ripping at his coat and tying it around the boys leg, it'll heal, Peter and the island life were tied the least he could do is make it less painful.

"Hook, I'm not to blame for the lost boys that were weak-"

 

Hooks hand clenched gripping the boys leg tightly. Shutting Pan up entirely.  
"Don't you dare! All those boys who died at your feet and you stepped over them already talking about a new game to play, I had to look after the other boys- and you took them from me."

Hook eyes glistened then "You took the ones I loved, from me. Just so you could keep me to yourself, to keep your SECRETS to yourself." Hook looked down "And even now you still fill me with grief...Maybe it hurts because I still love you."  
Peter gaped "Jamie," his hand slowly reached out but Hook slapped it away.  
"You made the lost boys kill the pirates, Peter. Those pirates were lost boys you discarded, I killed them without knowing. You made me kill Sully, I never realised until it was too late."  
"We kill adults, Jamie." Peters soft voice responded, trying to appease him.  
"And whose fault was it that they became adults!" Hook yelled it felt like one of their old arguments all over again...  
But Peter kept talking "You weren't supposed to care about those boys, you were only supposed to look at me, only me. And always me. I brought you to NeverLand remember! I took you away from a homeless life! You should be grateful!"

"You don't even realise what you did wrong!" Hook snapped and gripped the boys leg, hard making him yelp. Hook will admit it made him satisfied.  
Hook stood up and loved seeing the pain and anguish on Peters face, it was only a small step to how far he really wanted to push Pan.  
Hook stepped towards his boat then called back to Peter like a demon would place a curse.  
"This island is nothing but built on the bones of children and the blood of elixer that gives you life, this whole island is a Venus flytrap, it uses it's sweet scents and beauty to lure them in only to destroy and eat them when they believed they could live forever play games and had fun!"  
Hook began to walk back to the rowboat.

And when it was too much, he thought to himself, the lost boys came to him, not expecting him to care for them, to take them in, to show them how to tend to their wounds and ready their sails.

Sure most times it was a trick but Hook believed the children all the time he became a father that they needed and the trickster boys came back the second time, to stay.  
He became a father not of his own choice but the responsibility pushed onto him by Pan.  
The children he cared for and took them home for as long as he could. He could never stay at the other place, for that itch and the pain, longing of NeverLand, the curse, he had to return most of the lost boys, some turned pirates stayed, they too shared, like him a rage for Peter Pan.

He recalled when he was Pans right hand an once he realised that the cabin boy, Smee.  
The boy whom they took too long, the one oh clung to Hook like a babe to his mother.  
Hook began to care for him.  
Peter banished Smee for being a baby and Should learn to survive on his own.  
Jamie was against it and Peter had to physically him him back and when Jamie ran to find Smee?  
He was long gone.  
Only to be found as a teenager, almost a young adult much older and yet not that much taller than Jamie.  
And like a slap to the face all of the pirates began to look familiar.  
He betrayed Pan by stopping him from murdering any of the children.  
Peter called it a betrayel but forgive him...just barely.  
But Jamie's eyes were closed no longer did he see Peter as a saviour. He began to lack faith and trust, he started to grow old.  
That was something Pan could not forgive.  
He took Jamie's hand as payment. (Penitent?) and cast him away.  
What they did not realise was that Jamie was a skilled fighter with both hands.  
He made a name for himself with the pirates within the week.  
Captain James Hook.

But one thing was for certain for once he loved, but now he hated Peter Pan.


End file.
